Nihiltidax
Nihiltidax, also referred to as Titanus or The Host, is the lord of darkness and leader of the Mystery Guild, who rules an empire that spans universes. Biography Early Life Nihiltidax was created by an unidentified pre-existance entity, who called him Titanus, and he helped create the universe and Time and Space, and ruled over a massive universe that he had created. Eventually he bacame power-hungry and evil, wishing to rule all the universes, not just one. In the massive war that followed, The Infinus and their creations warred with Titanus and his evil servants, the Darkath. In the final battle, Titanus fought the Temporal Beast and Spacial Beast for the power of Time-Space control, and because of the intervention of a being known as Crystillix, Titanus was locked away in Space-Time for a hundred thousand years. During his imprisonment, he renamed himself Nihiltidax, meaning almost literally the annihilator in archiac Matoran. As the universe slowly started to go into motion while he was locked in a tomb in the core of Solis Magna, he began to slowly absorb the Space-Time seal, which eventually gave him the powers of Space and Time as well, and he plans a return to the universe, but to do so, he needed to defeat the Temporal and Spacial Beast. Nihiltidax, finding them too heavily guarded, withdrew. So Nihiltidax set up a master scheme, to put the Temporal Beast and Spacial Beast in an eternal fight against each other, which would eventually result in the annihilation of Solis Magna, and thus Titanus' temple, allowing him to escape his prison and take revenge on the other Infinus. Using his powers of shadow, he turned the two Infinus on each other and while they fought, readied his servants for his return. Freedom As the two other Infinus fought, Nihiltidax observed and found that, eventually, he had finally absorbed all Space Time required to destroy the seal, he broke it in one single explosion. The Infinus tried to stop him, but the Infinus plan failed due to a lack of time, and the Infinus had already ignored the other schemes done by Nihiltidax. With his elite servants, the Darkath, Nihiltidax defeated the Infinus and forced them to withdraw from the worlds they created. Unknown to Nihiltidax, one of the Infinus survived, and wrote the Infinus Prophecies before fading into oblivion. Nihiltidax later went to the Great Beings, while having taken over the body of Kratus, a Toa, and told them of a mysterious substance in Spherus Magna's core, to which the Great Beings reluctantly agreed to set up a research base, which eventually tore the planet apart in the devastating conflict that became known as the Core War. Nihiltidax managed to manipulate the Rock Tribe into joining the Core War, which eventually destroyed Spherus Magna, splitting it into three parts, Aqua Magna, Bara Magna, and Bota Magna. Nihiltidax later left the body of Kratus, leaving the Toa slightly insane. Nihiltidax then followed Kratus to an alternate Matoran Universe, where he encountered the Temporal Beast. After damaging the Nui Tower of Time, he managed to cause a temporal paralysis over that world, throwing it into disorder. Eventually, Nihiltidax realized that Kratus and Hendrax, his ally, had almost managed to repair the alternate universe, and eventually Nihiltidax manipulated Kratus and turning him evil, using a strange Makuta Virus to make Kratus a half-Makuta, which he called Krataxus. The once-Toa eventually attacked his ally, but Hendrax managed to overcome Krataxus, and travelled to Arcturus Magna, followed by his enemy. Nihiltidax slowly began manipulating other evil factions into taking control of planets, then using his Darkath to eliminate them, causing choas in other universes. Slowly, over the course of many years, his empire was rebuilt, and Nihiltidax became the lord of many, many universes. Arcturus Magna Nihiltidax's spirit followed Hendrax to Arcturus Magna, hoping to add it to his growing empire. He managed to influence a Makuta there, Xharidax, into joining with Krataxus, and the two Makuta built a massive Empire, which attacked Arcturas Magna in an all-out war as soon as construction of Arcturus Spire was finished. The Great Beings fought back, and Nihiltidax slowly corrupted their armies from the inside, turning many of the Great Being's servants evil. More coming soon.... Completion Nihiltidax's spirit abandoned the body of Krataxus, and returned to the Xaterex System, where he took over the body of an unknown Toa commander in the Hand of Mata Nui, where he subtley influenced the leaders of the Hand and other powerful factions in the Xaterex System by possessing key leaders of the Hand. Eventually his spirit encountered the power-hungry Elemental Prince Eostra, who was obsessed with control over death and immortality. He later used Eostra in his plan to create the perfect species to rule his empire-the Mystery Guild was falling apart, and the Darkath being hunted down by Toa warriors, and eventually Eostra managed to use her powers of death to create the first Veiled One. At the same time, he encouraged her to form an organization, to gather other powerful elemental princes that he could control. The organization eventually became the Shadowy Ones, and Eostra/Nihiltidax eventually became ruler of the entire Xaterex System. War with the Mystery Guild Nihiltidax later sent a new order to the leader of his Guild-the Guild was to invade the Xaterex System. Eventually They cut off Xaltrax, the capital of Xaterex, off from all help, and all seemed lost when Nihiltidax, possessing the body of another Toa, led the Hand against the Mystery Guild, driving them from Xaterex. With the Guild controlling most of the nearby star systems, and Eostra leading the Hand of Mata Nui, Nihiltidax returned to his true form, and the combined forces of the Corpsians and the Mystery Guild attacked the Hand's last free bases. Meanwhile Eostra eliminated all opposition in Xaltrax, emerging as the leader of the Hand and the ruler of the entire Xaterex System. Eventually most of the resistance was destroyed, and the remainder fled. Nihiltidax then returned to Xaltrax, and began his rule over Xaterex. Conquest of Arcturus Magna Nihiltidax, ready to spread his rule to other systems, ordered his high commander, Skorpix, to invade Arcturus Magna, the last free outpost of the Great Beings. Nihiltidax had tried to invade once before controlling Krataxus, but the Makuta failed and Nihiltidax abandoned the invasion. Now, with an army of Veiled Ones, Nihiltidax invaded the system, and for two years the Toa and Great Beings fought the Veiled Ones, with the Corpsians emerging as the victor. The Veiled Ones renamed Arcturus Spire the Spire of Dreams, and Arcturus Capitol Drakos Capitol, and the Arcturus System the Drakos System. Eventually he began to use its strategic location for an invasion of the nearby Xaxis System, which easily fell to the Veiled One Empire. Destruction of Xaltrax Nihiltidax eventually based his Empire in Drakos Capitol, the massive city that had become the Empire's center of defense. In Xaltrax, Matoran and Agori had begun to lead uprisings against the Veiled Ones, and the city became cut off under seige. War spread to Xaterex II, III, and IV, and Nihiltidax, knowing that the revolution would eventually become out of control, authorized Eostra and the Shadowy Ones to use the Shadow Cataclysm in Xaltrax. The Cataclysm annihiltated most of Xaltrax's surface and made life on the planet impossible. Soon after, his elite commander, Skorpix, was teleported to an alternate universe, where he was attacked by large groups of Glatorian and Agori. Nihiltidax eventually located Skorpix and returned him to the Xaterex System, where war had broken out. In Xaterex II and IV, peace was reestablished, but III became a haven for outlaws, bounty hunters, and other rebels. The Empire tried to stamp the flames of rebellion out, but eventually gave up after a series of assults which all failed. The Elimination Purge Coming soon... Abilities and Traits Not much is known about Nihiltidax's abilities, it's only been identified that he has the powers of Space-Time, Death, Shadow and Annihilation. He is also known to have great physical strength, enough to tear apart a large palace. It is known that he, being an Infinus, has the power to alter the fabric of the cosmos, and carries the power of absorption as well. Mask and Tools Nihiltidax wears the Kanohi Kraahkan, the Great Mask of Shadows, which can give its user Shadow powers, can sow hatred or fear into others, and can sense the moral darkness in beings. His tools are currently unknown. Personality Cold, detached, and manipulative, Nihiltidax is highly intelligent and ambitious, and always has a contingency plan for every possible setback. He alone rules the Veiled One's massive empire, using many pawns, such as Skorpix, Eostra, and Krataxus. He created the massive Mystery Guild, his network of spies that ruled his massive domain before the War of Imperial Conquest. He never relies on a single minion to do his work for him, and his hold on the Empire has never been stronger. His goals, as of now, are to eliminate the resistance and either eliminate or control the Toa. Trivia *Nihiltidax's name is based on the Latin word Nihil meaning "nothing". Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:Arcturus Magna Saga Category:ToaFairon